monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Kunoichi Elf/Kasumi
Kasumi is a friendly Kunoichi Elf. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "The road to the elf village is heavily concealed. Nevertheless, outsiders are not permitted entry..." "The number of visitors have increased recently... I'm uncertain if that is a good thing or a bad thing." "Nin nin... ...I don't think you're supposed to say that." "I've actually never been outside of the Noah region. I would like to travel outside it sometime and expand my horizons." "I have a long-standing relationship with the Samurai Elf. I've hardly spoken with her though..." "You're not a villager... Leave this place, outsider..." "There seem to be techniques called Fox Ninpo in this world... Unfortunately, Elf Ninpo does not exist." "When you equip a ninja sword, you'll be able to bring out the full potential of ninjutsu. Remember that..." "There are many shinobi in the elf village. They are training and competing with one another." "When I'm walking outside in black clothes... I feel like I'm absorbing all of the sunlight..." "I will share my shurikens with you... (+1 Crystal Shuriken) "Take this money..." (+ 1205G) "When it gets dangerous, use this..." (+1 Green Wind Stone) "I'm out of antidote grass... Could you share some with me?" (Give 1 Antidote Grass) *Yes - "Thank you..."(+20 Affinity) *No - "Hm..." "Could I have a little money...?" (Give 723G) *Yes - "Thank you..."(+25 Affinity) *No - "Hm..." "I'm hungry... Fruit would be nice." (Give 1 Apple) *Yes - "Thank you..."(+30 Affinity) *No - "Hm..." "Oh... You appear to be very skilled. Would you like to be a ninja?" *I decline - "I see... I won't force you into it." *I'll think about it. - "If so, then you should train at once. You must defeat me!" (+10 Affinity) *I'm already a ninja - "So we're in the same occupation... Then go live that life!" "Kunoichi or samurai... which do you think is the better warrior...?" *Kunoichi - "As expected, you have an eye for potential..." (+10 Affinity) *Samurai - "Hmph... Are you only able to measure power at a glance?" *They're about the same - "So you intend to avoid taking a side on this subject... That's an unfair method..." (-5 Affinity) "I stand out in the daytime when I'm walking around in this attire..." *Couldn't you change clothes? - "I can't, I have my pride as a kunoichi. How could I change these clothes..." *Don't worry about it - "A kunoichi shouldn't mind the public gaze... ...Well, I don't mind it." *This is also a kunoichi tradition... - "That's right, you know well. Wait, are you also a kunoichi...?" (+10 Affinity) "There are rumors that elves are lascivious... What do you think?" *Elves are nymphomaniacs - "You... I'll make you a slave to the pleasure!" (-5 Affinity) *Elves are pure - "That's right... I cant help but wonder how how those rumors were twisted." (+5 Affinity) *Elves are sevle - "Did you try to make a palindrome?! How terrible..." (+10 Affinity) "You say you're travelling around the world. Who asked you to undertake that mission...?" *Myself - "So you're following no one's orders, just your own will...?" (+5 Affinity) *God - "A mission from God...? Are you sure about that?" (-5 Affinity) *I can't say - "So you won't reveal your client so easily... You too are a top-class ninja..." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Kasumi: "Nin nin... ...I'm only joking." With Gekka Gekka: "Kasumi... When I think about it, we've had a long relationship." Kasumi: "The paths of the ninja and samurai are different... Since we were small, we have been studying together." Gekka: "There is no end to the number of contests we've had. In the end, we have settled nothing..." Kasumi: "And from now on, we will fight alongside one another.... It really is amusing." With Minamo Kasumi: "You're a shinobi of the kitsune tribe..." Minamo: "I assume you're an elven shinobi..." Kasumi: "By all rights, it is our fate to be antagonistic, yet... To stand alongside one another here is strange coincidence." Minamo: "I'll observe your elven nindou. I too, shall not bring shame to the kitsune." With Freya Kasumi: "Your Majesty, Queen Elf..." Freya: "You are a shinobi from the elf village. For some reason, it is quite strange to be steeped in different cultures..." Kasumi: "Nindou is handed down in Yamatai, of which I have inherited. Of course, I have not lost my elven pride..." Freya: "The cultures are different, but the elves are the same... For the sake of our brethren, let us fight against the threat to the world." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Kasumi: "Nin nin..." Kasumi is muttering "nin nin"... happens 2nd Action: Kasumi: "I'll be like a plant..." Kasumi lost consciousness! However, she isn't contributing anything to the battle! happens 3rd Action: Kasumi: "Ninja Art: Sleeping Fox Technique..." Kasumi fell asleep... goes to sleep. 4th Action: Kasumi: "Occasionally, I'll use the Ninjutsu of the Kitsune family..." uses Fox Nippo: Spinning Wheel 5th Action: Kasumi: "Ninja Art: Secret Rice Ball Technique..." Kasumi presents a gift! Rice Ball Category:Monsters Category:Elves Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2